This invention relates to 5R,6S,8R-2-(1-methyl-2-imidazolylmethylthio)-6-(1-hydroxyethyl)penem-3-car boxylic acid and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters, which compounds possess potent anti-bacterial activity.
There is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents because continued extensive use of effective antibacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens.